Underneath it All
by kimpy
Summary: Edward Cullen is a recently divorced doctor/dad, Bella Swan is a nurse who works with him at Harborview ER. There is more than meets the eye with this pair, and they discover EXACTLY what lurks underneath it all.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Underneath it All**

**Your pen name: Kimpy0464**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Victoria, James**

**A/N: This story features unprotected sex between two consenting adults. And, since this is fiction, they don't have to worry about STDs or birth control. Fiction is wonderful like that. **

**I mention use of a Foley catheter—It is essentially a tube entered into the urethra to drain urine from the bladder. It's a standard thing for many patients post-operatively. For those of you who don't know your anatomy, the urethra is also that hole where pee comes out of the penis (or vag—I'm an equal opportunity genitalia user). You'll understand when you read it.**

**I also reference a **_**caduceus**_**—this is the traditional medical symbol comprised of a staff with wings, and two snakes coiled around the staff.**

**WARNING: This fic contains a **_**very**_** graphic lemon—if you squick out easily, then this isn't the story for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Special thanks to NaughtySparkle for her mad beta skillz. And to both NaughtySparkle AND DariaChenowith for talking me off the ledge when I wanted to trash this story. You guys rock. Hard. Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer.**

******To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

Today is my first day at Harborview Medical Center's Trauma Center in Seattle, Washington. As I make my way into work, I ponder recent events in my life that brought me into this car, on this highway, to this hospital, at this moment in time.

It seems like years ago when James, Victoria, and I were all in residency together at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. We were fast friends, choosing to room together throughout residency. It didn't take long before Victoria and I started hanging out together exclusively. James seemed to be cool with it. Frankly, we were so busy that there wasn't a lot of extra time for us to hang out anyhow.

Victoria was hot as hell, and every guy in my med school class had been after her. For some reason, she wanted me. We got married during our second year of residency, and Vic got pregnant shortly afterwards. It certainly wasn't planned, but it wasn't the end of the world, either. We are both intelligent individuals, I assumed we'd be able to find a way to make things work.

Fortunately, Victoria's parents live in the Chicago metro area, so they were able to help out with Emily when she arrived. They did their best to help us ease into life as newlyweds and new parents, which really seemed to work when we both started as Fellows at Northwestern. A year into our Fellowship, I happened to come home early from a medical conference to find Victoria curled up in our bed, naked and asleep with James, as Emily cried in the background. While I was hurt beyond words by Victoria's unfaithfulness, and that it happened to be with one of our best friends, I was mortified that she let her libido take priority over our daughter. I learned that Victoria and James had been screwing the entire time we've known each other. I was devastated and felt completely betrayed.

In the wake of an impulsive decision, I quit my job at Northwestern and moved home to Washington with Emily in order to be close to my family. Victoria didn't fight my choice to move; her choice was already made. James would stay in her life and Emily would stay in mine. I'd been feeling far too removed from my family over the past five years and was anxious to reconnect with them anyhow.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, is in charge of the medical staff at the Harborview ER in Seattle. He said they always need good trauma docs, so I joined the staff a few weeks after I arrived home to Forks. I moved in with my parents, in order for my mom to oversee Emily's care. Working nights in the trauma center is brutal, so we agreed that it would be better for Emily to have the consistency of family surrounding her day in and day out, giving her a sense of routine and stability. As much as I hate to admit it, my own mother will be a far superior nurturer to Emily than Victoria would have been. I feel so lucky that my little girl will be under my mom's influence and care.

During my time off between jobs, and in between getting settled, I did two things that Victoria would never have allowed: I got pierced, and I got tattooed. Yes, it was semi-spiteful, but it was also more than that. It was like my own personal declaration of independence. I was free at last, and I never even recognized I had been shackled.

I made my way to the Laughing Buddha Piercing and Tattoo, because it's where my sister Alice got her navel pierced, and she said they run a really tight ship. I decide to go all out: I get two tattoos and two piercings. Even if I'm flying solo from now on, my tats and piercings will always be paired up. I take some fucking solace in that.

My first tattoo is in the middle on my right arm. It says, simply, "TATTOO." I know it will make me laugh every time I see it, because it is fucking irreverent as hell, and because I know how much it would piss Vic off to see it. _The sweetest revenge of all_.

The second tattoo is on my left chest. I've wanted it ever since I was in med school, but again, had to forego all that because of Victoria. It is the last line of the Hippocratic Oath:

_If I fulfill this oath and do not violate it, may it be granted to me to enjoy life and art, being honored with fame among all men for all time to come; if I transgress it and swear falsely, may the opposite of all this be my lot._

I place it on the left side of my chest, so it falls over my heart. I want to ensure I never forget my oath to do good for others.

The first piercing I choose is a small hoop through my eyebrow. I want to subtly indicate to the world that I'm not what I appear to be at first glance. I want to keep people guessing.

The second piercing is something I've wanted to do forever: A barbell that passes through the tip of my cock, exiting past the frenulum. I have a lot of reasons for piercing my cock, but none of them are what you might initially guess. The plain fact of the matter is that my cock has done some pretty amazing things for me in my lifetime, and I want to repay the favor. After all, it has been the source of some of my greatest pleasures via sex and orgasms. It is responsible for helping to create the love of my life, Emily. And I've been told, on more than one occasion, that it is "stunningly beautiful." Doesn't it make sense to adorn something that beautiful? Yes, I think it does.

When I arrive at Harborview, Carlisle takes a moment to introduce me to everyone, get a locker set up for me, and show me around. It's been a few years since I volunteered here, and it is vastly different to see things from a doctor's perspective, rather than a pre-med college student. The first doc I meet is Emmett McCarty, whom my dad really enjoys. Apparently, he has the best sense of humor around. He shakes my hand so hard, my whole upper torso shakes along with it.

"Dude, it is gonna be killer to have another young guy on staff. I've been getting sick of paling around with this old fart here. No offense, Carlisle, but you're old enough to be my dad."

I laugh heartily in reply. Anyone who can give my dad shit and get away with it has to be a great guy.

As Carlisle is walking me down the hall, one of the nurses comes up to him.

"Dr. Cullen, don't forget to put in that order for the extra dose of epi we had to give the MI patient before he went to the cath lab. I need to be able to chart it as given before I leave for the day."

"Thanks for reminding me, Bella. I'm just showing my son around, he's one of our new docs. Edward, let me introduce you to Bella Swan. She is my favorite nurse in the ER and also makes the best apple pie in the nation."

I look over at nurse Bella Swan and see her blushing. I can't for the life of me imagine why Carlisle's comment could induce a blush. She's got me totally intrigued. She also appears to have my dad wrapped around her little finger, which is not easy to do. He's the nicest man in the world, and I'm sure he is an extremely patient clinician, but to earn his earnest trust and respect, you have to essentially be perfect. Apparently, Bella Swan is perfect.

As she and my dad have a brief side conversation, I find my eyes scanning her over. She has deep brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, which shows off the elegance of her neckline. It waves naturally, and there are several wisps that have fallen free from the ponytail. I almost reach over to tuck it behind her ear, but catch myself in time. That could have been really embarrassing and inappropriate. She is looking me straight in the eyes, and I notice that her eyes are deep brown, framed by a beautiful set of long lashes. She has a tiny diamond stud in the crook of her nose, so small one could easily miss it if they weren't looking carefully. It's demure yet sexy, and I love it. I also notice that Bella Swan looks fucking hot in her blue hospital scrubs. I've been working in hospitals for years, and I've never run across a woman who looks good in scrubs; they simply are not designed to emphasize a woman's curves. Somehow, magically, her scrubs accentuate her rack and her ass; I didn't know that was possible. And fuck, did Carlisle tell me she makes pie? I don't want to fall in love, or even like, with anyone again, but this woman appears to be custom-designed to meet my specific needs. Yeah, this is going to be a problem. Thank god I decided to wear my scrub top untucked today, or everyone in the ER would know just exactly how much Bella Swan appeals to me and to my rock hard cock. I'm trying to will my intense hard-on away; an obese geriatric patient is wheeled by in a chair, and I focus on her. Thank god for small miracles, the problem self-resolves.

I've been staring at Bella for longer than is socially polite, so I make some lameass comment about needing more caffeine, not really listening to what Bella says in response. I'm still lost back in her eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you what your favorite kind of coffee is?"

"Oh, right…sorry. Honestly? If I get to choose, I prefer Starbucks. You promise not to laugh if I tell you?"

That makes Bella giggle, and it sounds the way a ray of sunshine would sound if it made noise. "I'm sorry, you made me laugh before I could promise. Go on, now you have my interest piqued."

"I order a venti Americano, but instead of using hot water, I ask them to use coffee. So, it's like 4 shots in a cup of coffee. But I try not to be picky, because when you need caffeine, you'll take it in any form you can get. I always have vivarin with me just in case."

"I've never thought of doing a coffee/espresso mix—it actually sounds really good. I'll have to remember that for next time. I have to run, Dr. Cullen, but please remember to enter that order for me before I leave, okay?"

"Yes," my father and I answer simultaneously.

Bella giggles again. "You two are gonna have to figure that out, or there is going to be more chaos reigning here than usual!" She turns and walks away, and all I can do is stare and her round, shapely ass.

"I'm fairly certain she refuses to date doctors."

"What?"

"Bella Swan. I believe I remember her stating that she refused to date doctors to Emmett, but that could have just been a ploy to get him off her back. Just so you know."

"Dad, I just moved back to Washington with my four year old daughter in tow. I'm not looking to date anyone, anytime soon. Just so we're clear on that."

"Whatever you say, Edward." My father has a slight smirk on his face when he says that, but I'm not sure what he's getting at.

*************************

I'm sitting at my workstation in the ER, getting ready for my night shift to start. A Starbucks coffee cup suddenly appears next to my arm. I quickly turn around to see the back end of Bella Swan walking away from me. It's a pleasant view, certainly, but I much prefer the front of her. I glance over at the cup, and it has my name, "EDWARD," written on the side. Underneath that, someone else has written, "SO YOU STAY AWAKE TONIGHT!" with a little smile face underneath it. Huh. What kind of person brings you what is, to an ER doc, a very nice gift, only to walk away before she could be thanked? From all my experiences with Bella Swan, she becomes more of an enigma the longer I know her.

Tonight, Bella is part of my trauma team, and it's a Friday night. It's a full moon. We're prepared to be slammed. It's just a fact of life, weekend nights are always busy; on weekend nights during a full moon, all hell breaks loose. We've even had nurses chart the cases before, and sure enough, there is always an uptick in the number of cases coming in when there is a full moon. It's what we use for an excuse, anyhow.

When my dad introduced me to Bella, he explained what a great nurse she is, and he's absolutely right. She always seems to know exactly what you need and when you need it; on more than one occasion, she has been ready with an instrument, or a med, before the words even left my mouth. She is a highly intuitive woman, and a godsend during a trauma case. You need colleagues who are alert, fast, and can think on their feet. Bella is the best of them all.

We're milling around the trauma bay, waiting for the next victim to arrive. I strike up a conversation with Bella.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way. It was extra good, for some reason." Bella blushes as I thank her.

"Actually, I had them add an extra shot for you, so it was a five shot Americano made with coffee. I told you I wanted you to stay awake tonight."

"Do I usually fall asleep on you, Swan?"

"I just had to make sure. I don't want you accidentally putting a chest tube in someone whose leg is broken, after all," she fucking grins at me.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't check to see how alert you are—for all I know, you could put a Foley catheter in a guy who has head trauma. I imagine you're probably pretty obsessed with getting that Foley in _just right_."

"Oh fuck off, Cullen!" She swats me in the arm, causing my sleeve to ride up. I see her brown eyes get wide.

"What the hell is that?"

I roll up my sleeve and show her my "TATTOO" tat. "I should think it is self-explanatory."

She rolls her eyes. "No, I don't mean _what_ is it…I was just so surprised to see it."

"Why are you surprised that I'm inked?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. You just seem a bit too straight laced for something like that. I mean, you have a kid and everything."

"Since when are parents banned from getting tattoos? And believe me, I'm anything but straight laced."

"I don't buy that for one second, buster. You're as earnest as they come."

I lean over to Bella and whisper, "Wouldn't you like to know my secrets?"

I see her swallow hard, looking straight ahead. "I don't believe you have deep, dark secrets, but I'm not afraid of you."

"You really shouldn't have said that. I bet I could scare you."

"Please. I'm a trauma nurse. Nothing scares me."

"Oh, I'm feeling a challenge coming on…"

McCarty chooses this moment to hijack our fascinating conversation. "Um, Swan, I'm fairly certain you just lied to the good Dr. Cullen there."

Bella glares at McCarty. Oh, this has got to be good. Emmett turns to me. "Bella Swan is afraid of dating."

Bella continues giving McCarty the stink eye. She turns to me and says, "I'm not afraid of dating. I am, in fact, the 7th Dateless Wonder of the World. I don't date, because I don't have a life outside of working nights in this stinking ER, _not_ because I'm afraid of dating. McCarty just has his facts wrong."

"Well, I seem to recall someone telling me that she refuses to date."

"You're right, I did refuse, because you wouldn't take no for an answer, loser."

"I was just trying to save you the trouble of making the biggest mistake of your life, baby. You know my offer still stands."

I catch myself frowning. I don't want to think about Bella dating anyone else. She's too good for that. If I didn't have a daughter and a recent divorce, I would be all over her. Just because I'm not doesn't mean I want anyone else hitting that. Bella Swan is in a class all by herself.

The head-on collision patient arrives in cardiac arrest, abruptly ending my musings regarding Bella Swan.

**************************

I'm relieving my dad from one of his shifts, and I need to come in while he's still knee deep in a case. He's got blood all over his scrubs from a guy with a severed femoral artery. Bella has been working at his side. I slide in and take over for my dad, and hear Bella come up to him.

"Carlisle, here is a clean scrub top. Strip off the bloody one."

My father does as instructed by Bella when I hear her gasp. "Oh my god, Carlisle! You have a tattoo!" I hear him laughing in the background.

"Yes, Bella, I had the caduceus tattooed on my shoulder one drunken night when I was in med school. Obviously, it's been with me ever since."

"I'm really sorry I said anything about it, Carlisle. That was really unprofessional of me in the middle of a case."

"Bella, you were simply helping me get out of my bloody clothes so I don't contaminate anything. You're fine."

I feel Bella slide in and take a place next to me at the table. "Edward, what else do you need us to do to get this guy to the OR? I've called down there and the surgical team is ready."

"If you could grab a tourniquet, that would be perfect. Once we get it on, we can wheel him down."

We get the hot mess out of the trauma bay and down to the OR. I walk back with Bella.

"You know, you seem to have a pretty strong reaction whenever you see someone's ink. Is it really that surprising to you? I mean, it's pretty common these days."

"Cullen, your _dad_ has a tattoo—that was unexpected! And it isn't like I freaked out over yours; I was merely surprised because you didn't seem like the type."

"Oh? Just what exactly is the type?"

"Someone like _me_." Bella smiles at me, then runs away down the hall. I chase after her.

_I don't fucking think so, Swan. Your ass is mine!_

I catch her by her ponytail. "Swan, you can't just say something like that and run away. I need facts."

"It's a free world. I don't have to even speak to you, if I don't want to. No facts are spilling from these lips."

I think about ways I could get the facts to spill from her lips and picture myself kissing those full pink lips of hers, and rubbing my hard cock over her ass. I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling in closely behind her. I lean over and whisper into her ear, "I bet I can think of ways to coerce it out of you, _Bella_."

I hear her breath hitch at the same time her scent hits me. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by strawberries and it smells divine. I pull back a bit and see something poking out of her scrub top—a motherfucking tattoo.

"Bella Swan, you teasing little minx—_you _have a tattoo!" I pull down the scrub top down a bit to see a big black X tattooed on her spine, between her shoulder blades. "What does the X stand for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, in fact, I really would like to know." I feel a buzz on my hip. _Motherfucking pager!_ I look at the page and nod to Bella. She knows the drill; it's Friday night in the ER, welcome to hell.

*****************************

Esme drops me off at work tonight as she picks up Carlisle. It's something she and Emily do whenever my schedule overlaps with his, so I get a little bit of extra time with my girl. Mom and Emily walk in with me so I can show my daughter off to my colleagues. The first person we run into is Bella. She immediately beams her most genuine smile and walks over to us. She crouches down to Emily's level to say hello.

"Bella Swan, this is my daughter, Emily. I believe you already know my mother, Esme."

"Yes, of course I know Esme—it's always such a pleasure to see you!" In the meantime, she holds out her hand for Emily to shake. "Hello, Emily, I'm Bella. Your father is a very lucky man to have such a polite and beautiful daughter! Now, I happen to have some apple pie with me here tonight—do you think you would like to have a slice?" Bella looks up at me for approval.

"Go on, Emmie. Grandpa Carlisle tells me that Bella makes the best apple pie in the world."

"Edward, would you care for a slice? Esme? I have it in the break room."

"I've never been one to turn down apple pie, especially 'the best in the nation.'"

I hear my mom laugh. "Bella, you really shouldn't have done that. Edward is a pie fiend. He's going to be stealing it from you now for the rest of his life."

"That actually works out perfectly, because I can't usually justify making one since I'm on my own. I only make it for special occasions."

I can't help but ask, "What's the special occasion tonight?"

"Why, Emily Cullen's visit to the ER, of course," she says, with a wink.

We all follow Bella back to the break room, where she slices up her pie, then warms it in the microwave. And fuck me, she even brought in a container of vanilla ice cream to go with it. I take my first bite; if food could actually induce an orgasm, this would be it. Amazing doesn't even cover it.

"Oh my god, where did you learn to make pie like this? I just died and went to heaven."

"It's actually a recipe that has been in my family for four generations. My great-grandma taught my grandma, who taught my mom, who taught me. I wanted to learn how to make it so that the recipe wouldn't die with her generation, since she has no siblings, nor do I." I notice that Bella looks sad as she tells the recipe's story. Then I recall her saying, "so it wouldn't die…"

Out of Emily's earshot, I ask Bella for clarification. "Did your mom pass away?"

I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, she had cancer a few years ago. One of the first things we did following her diagnosis was bake pie together, while she was still strong enough to fight."

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I grab Bella's hand and give it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She smiles weakly at me. "Thanks. Pie baking is always bittersweet for me, because so much of her love and devotion bubbles up to the surface when I bake."

Esme tries to lighten the mood. "So, what is the secret to your flaky crust and the apple flavor that's out of this world."

"Mrs. Cullen, this is a four generation recipe. Although I love you dearly, you can't possibly expect me to divulge my trade secrets. Then what would be the fun in making it for people, if they know how to make it for themselves?"

I check my watch and realize that it is time for our shift to start. "Well, guys, Bella and I need to head to work. Can you give your dad a big hug, baby?"

"I wanna hug Bella first. For the pie." Bella blushes and smiles at Emily, giving her a big hug.

"Emily, any time you want to come visit and have a slice of pie, just let your daddy know, and I'll make sure to bake one especially for you, okay?"

I pick up Emily and give her a big bear hug, then kiss my mom's cheek.

"Seriously, Swan, what the hell are you doing wasting time as a trauma nurse? You need to have your own coffee shop with pie that good."

"Naw, pie baking is just for fun. It's too much work to do it day in and day out. See you in a few, doc."

Once again, I find myself staring at Bella's ass as she walks away from me. I think I may be ready to admit that I've been falling in love with her since the moment we met; that's what my dick has been telling me, anyhow. I should probably be listening to it.

***********************

I came up with the perfect project to launch _Operation Listen to the Cock_. Since Bella seems to have an unspoken attraction to tattoos, I want to ask her to come to the Laughing Buddha with me when I get my next tat.

"I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"What the hell could you possibly need from me, Cullen? A shot? You could probably self administer."

"Very funny. Actually, I need to get another tattoo, and I was hoping you would come with me. For moral support."

"Like you want me to hold your hand so you won't cry? You're a pretty big boy now, I'm sure you can handle it on your own."

"I really just wanted to spend some time with you outside of work. If you're okay with that, of course."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Huh. I guess I am."

"Then I'd love to."

*****************************

We arrive at the Laughing Buddha and I hand my design to Thomas. He's the guy that did my other tats, and I'm really happy with his work; he does the cleanest lettering I've seen. I catch Bella trying to take a peek of the design.

"Swan, you don't get to see it until it's been completed! No cheating!"

"I'm going to be sitting here watching him do your tat—it's not like I can't see what's going on, you big dork!"

"But part of my evil plan is that you're going to sit on the other side so you can't see what Mr. Wade is doing, and you can distract me with your lively, witty conversational skills."

Thomas gets to work on my tat, and Bella and I get to work on each other. It was a little disconcerting, but _very_ hot, to see Bella in street clothes. When I picked her up, it dawned on me that I've only ever seen her wearing scrubs. Today, she is wearing low ride jeans that cup her ass so perfectly it makes my hands jealous. She's got on a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with a keyhole cut out between her two breasts, which shows just enough cleavage to drive me fucking insane. It is the epitome of sexy. Her long brown hair is down, falling in waves over her shoulders. She always wears it in a ponytail at work, which is a totally hot look for her, but seeing it hanging loosely just makes me want to run my fingers through it. Everything about her today just screams _S-E-X_ at me. I guess it's been awhile since I've had any, and Bella gets my cock hard on even on a bad day. Honestly, between my cock and the tattoo, I'm not sure which is more uncomfortable.

As I'm fucking ogling the hell out of Bella, she reaches over and takes my hand. "Edward, if the owies get to be too much, just squeeze my hand. Okay?"

Even though she's making fun of me, her teasing tone is adorable. There is something about Bella Swan that is both sexy and innocent at the same time; I've never met a woman who exudes sex, yet looks so pure. She drives me fucking crazy. Not to mention that she has me sporting wood every time we work together. All it takes is one deep look into her eyes, or standing next to her over a patient so that I get a whiff of her hair. This just sounds so wrong, but she even makes putting in an IV hot. Seriously, when I see her little hands moving deftly to find the vein—and she hits it on the head every fucking time—it is like watching da Vinci at work. I don't know how or when all this came about, but the more time I spend with Bella, the more everything she does seems appealing. Hell, she can make eating a peanut butter sandwich seem like the fucking Kama Sutra. Yeah, I'm a goner. Might as well admit it.

Thomas finishes up his work, and Bella runs to his side to take a peek. It's so adorable, she's like a fangirl at a Jonas Brothers concert.

"Edward, why is it upside down? Did you do that on purpose?" Thomas gives her a very unamused glare.

"It's a claddagh symbol. The name Cullen is from an Irish clan; we have our own crest and everything, so the symbol's heritage is especially meaningful to me. I just really wanted to get something permanent that shows the place Emily has in my heart, so I chose the claddagh with her name underneath. Traditionally, if you wear the ring upside down, it means your heart has been promised to someone else. I wanted to show the world that Emily has stolen my heart."

I look over at Bella and notice that she has tears in her eyes. I put my hands on her cheeks. "What is it? What did I say to upset you?"

"I'm not upset, not in the slightest. I just think that is the most beautiful gesture imaginable that a father can make for his daughter. You just took my breath away."

"I have to say I'm shocked at your reaction—I've never seen you come close to tearing up at work, and we deal with so much shit day in and day out. I can't believe this would induce you to cry."

"Fuck off, Cullen. I'm totally a wuss when it comes to shit like this. Work is entirely different, and I don't know those people. I cry at Kleenex commercials, seriously."

"Hm. That's good to know. Now I have ammo if I ever need it," I smirk at her. "Should we go get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good. Do you just wanna pick something up and go back to my place? I hate crowds."

_And my cock loves your hating crowds._ "Absolutely."

*******************

Over dinner, we have a chance to share more personal information with each other than we would at work. We get onto the subject of Victoria, and while it is still somewhat painful, it isn't nearly as bad as I think it will be. Is that because my heart feels full again, sitting here in front of the sexy yet pure-as-white-snow Bella Swan? I'm not entirely sure, but she might just be the answer to my big fucking question.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. As awful as it must have been to discover her dishonesty, I have to admit that I'm more upset about her leaving Emily untended. How could a mother do that to her own child?"

"Victoria is just impossibly narcissistic. I thought having a child would snap her out of her self-centered ways, but apparently once a narcissist, always a narcissist."

"How is Emily doing with all this? It has to be a really painful adjustment for her."

"Yeah, it really sucks. You obviously can't tell a little girl that her mommy loves to fuck more than she wants to parent her child. She's grown so close to Esme, and that has been a real calming presence for her. She doesn't ask about Victoria very often, to be honest. When she does, we just try to let her know that we're living in a new place and may see mommy some day, in the future. That has been enough to satisfy her curiosity for now. As she gets older, we'll just have to play it by ear."

"So, you told me earlier that Victoria was against piercing and tats. Is that why you went out and got your generic tattoo and a pierced eyebrow?"

"Bella, I never said I only had _one_ tattoo and piercing."

Bella's eyes bug out of her head for a minute. "What else do you have?"

"I'm not divulging that information at this time, Ms. Swan. It's very personal and private," I tease her, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" she responds, pricking up her eyebrow. "I also happen to have some interesting _enhancements _underneath it all."

_Oh sweet jeezuz in heaven, she's going to make me explode!_ "You are far too much of a tease for your own good, young lady, and I'm afraid I may force you to reveal your secrets."

"No way, no day, baby…"

"How about, I show you mine, you show me yours?"

"How much do you have to show?"

"I'm not saying. You have to agree to show me first."

"What if you don't have any?"

"I have some. Trust me."

"I'm sure I have more than you."

_Oh fuck, she's gonna make me cum in my pants._ "Why don't we find out?"

"Well, mine are all hidden, underneath my clothing. In fact, I have an entire den full of iniquities just waiting to be discovered."

"Well, then, let's fucking get to work."

We start undressing as if we are reenacting Quint and Hooper's big scene in _Jaws_, where they are comparing their scars. The only difference is that we're comparing tats and piercings.

Shirts come off first. And fuck me, I find that Bella has two barbells, one on each nipple. The balls are on either side of her nipples and they're the perfect complement. I instantly want to suck on her nipples, but I remind myself that this is a game, and that it isn't sexual. _Yet_.

Meanwhile, I see Bella eyeing my chest as if I were a starving man's next meal. "Oh. My. God. It's the fucking Hippocratic Oath. And it's over your heart. That is just…_fuckhot_." I can see the lust in her eyes. _ Hmm. Maybe this is sexual after all…_

"God, your tits are spectacular, those barbells—fuck, Bella, it's like they're begging to be played with."

"How do you know they aren't? I am the 7th Dateless Wonder of the World, remember? They could use the attention."

"Should we move on to the next item of clothing first?"

"Hell yes!"

"Do you mind if I give you a hand?" I whisper in her ear

Bella's breathing hitches, and she merely nods. I undo her button and slowly slide her zipper down. I decide to leave the panties on for now; I don't want her to think I am just out to fuck her. Even though I am out to fuck her.

"You've got to be kidding me. Zero? Jack Skellington's dog?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that? I love that dog—he's adorable. And I love _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I got the tattoo for myself, so I'm not apologizing to anyone."

"Oh, I think you misread me. I think it's awesome, I just didn't expect it. You have this smartass, no-nonsense, modest demeanor, but then I look at you, and I see that you are the sexiest woman on the planet underneath all those exterior walls. Just look at your tits, the tat on your hip. Jesus, can there possibly be _more_ goodness?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now—tit for tat, Cullen. Get your as over here so I can slide those jeans off."

She pops open each button of my fly as slowly as I unzipped her jeans. It's sheer and utter agony, and my cock is incredibly pissed off. It just wants to get down to business. I'm certainly not about to apologize for that—Bella has to know what she does to me.

As she slides of my jeans, my rock hard cock practically slaps her in the face. Yep, I'm going commando. I hear her gasp. "Oh my god, Edward, your cock is…unbelievable. And god help me, YOU'RE PIERCED!"

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"I'm fairly certain I just had a spontaneous orgasm from eyeing your peen. Does that answer your question? Holy hell, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

"You've never seen one before?"

"Nope. Not even on any of our patients that come in. Can I please touch it?"

"You should know guys well enough to understand that you never have to ask for permission to fondle the junk. Seriously."

Bella wraps her hand around my cock lightly and runs up and down my length. She stops at the barbell and carefully slides it up and down, turns it around in her fingers, like she's investigating it. And oh my god, her touch is sheer ecstasy. My body feels like it's fucking burning up. I hear myself groan and thrust into her hand.

I open my eyes, and see some sort of plan evolving in Bella's mind—I can tell because it looks like she's gone into problem solving mode, like at work. I'm fairly certain I'm going to like the problem that she's solving.

"I think what we need to do is go take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to need you to be _very_ clean before I get you _very_ dirty. STAT!"

_Okay, yes, I can do that._ Bella grabs my hand and leads me into her bathroom. She starts up the shower, grabs an extra towel for me, and tests the water.

"Hop on in. I'll be there in a sec."

I comply with Bella's instructions, not understanding why I need to wait for her. As she slips into the shower with me, the light above my head turns on. _Jesusmotherfuckingchristalmighty Bella's pussy is bare AND pierced!_ I can't help myself; I drop immediately to my knees, because that glorious pussy needs to be worshipped from a kneeling position.

I lean in closely and inhale her scent, which causes my cock to become hideously envious. I murmur out loud, "Bella, you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever laid eyes upon." I look up to her face and see her blush.

"How can you possibly blush after my saying something like that? You have a pierced pussy, pierced nipples, and two tattoos. How can you be bashful on top of all that?" I say, incredulous.

"I can't help it how my body responds to you; I just blush. I have no explanation as to why."

I stand up and place my hands on her cheeks, backing her into the shower wall for support. I lean my hard cock into her abdomen, and give her the hottest fucking kiss of my life. I'm surprised to learn that Bella dishes out even better than she receives, and she takes the kiss over from me. She's moaning and breathing hard, biting down on my lip periodically. I've never been so electrified by another human being in my life. I sincerely believe she dropped me into a vat of electric eels, because every single nerve ending in my body has been stimulated. This is the kind of shit they write about in romance novels, but it is actually happening to me. I don't think I'll ever be harsh about trashy R novels again.

Bella grabs a washcloth and starts cleaning my body. She has a look of respect and reverence on her face, and she takes her job seriously, leaving no spot on my body untouched. Especially the part below the belt; she gives that area lavish attention. Then she hands me the soap, and I reciprocate. When we're finished, she grabs the towel and put it over my shoulders. We dry off together, and she silently takes me hand and leads me to her bedroom.

She pushes me onto the bed so that I'm laying down flat. "You're all clean, so are you prepared to get all dirty? I'm assuming this isn't going to be a problem for you."

I swallow hard. "Do whatever the fuck you want, Bella Swan. I've been all yours for months now."

She grins at me, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear!"

Bella straddles me and starts to run her fingertips up and down my chest. Every now and then, she stops to give my nipples a pinch. She shifts to being on all fours and once again attacks my mouth, while giving a little grind to my poor, suffering hard on. I can't help myself, and I attempt thrust into her with the contact. "We're not going to get _there_ for awhile, so just tell that gorgeous rod of yours to simmer down, baby," she purrs at me.

She stops what she's doing and asks me to turn onto my stomach and get on all fours. I hear her grab something from the bedside table. She is on her knees behind me and starts to run her fingertips over my cheeks this time. I can feel my skin react to her touch, spreading goose bumps in all directions. Suddenly, she gives me a light spank. It was totally unexpected, so I flinch a bit. She rubs her palm on the opposite cheek, and once again gives me a light spank. I was more prepared for that one, so I just utter a loud, "Fuck!" I've never been spanked before, but just imagining Bella on her knees spanking my ass cranks my dick hardness level to a diamond. I could fucking cut glass with it right now. Bella switches back to a lighter touch, and I suddenly feel her hot little tongue moving across my cheek. As a doctor, I know how many nerve endings are packed tightly into the entire area of the ass; it is a huge erogenous zone for men and women. I've never found a woman before who was into ass play, and I'm positively stoked that Bella seems to be enjoying herself back there. This is an entirely new sexual experience for me, and I love every torturous minute of it.

I hear Bella uncap a bottle, so I figure she's going for some lube. I feel her hot hands on my cock, spreading the lube to coat it well. She leans against my ass and strokes my cock for a bit, enough to get me moaning and thrusting. She moves away from me slightly, and I can feel her fingertip at my entrance. She slowly moves her fingernail over the puckered skin, touching it so lightly it feels like a tickle and drives me insane. I feel myself lean into her, wanting a deeper connection. She eases her finger into me, and the sensation of being penetrated while having my cock stroked is phenomenal. I've never felt so aroused. She's massaging my prostate and hitting all the right notes. I am completely and totally Bella Swan's sex slave. I will now willingly follow her to the ends of the earth. Her touch is simply mind blowing. Less than 10 seconds later, I find out that she has even more tricks up her sleeve; her finger holds nothing over her fucking tongue.

I've never been rimmed before, so it's not something I was expecting Bella to do. When she removes her finger from me, I assume we're on the main event, but I'm sorely mistaken. She takes her hands and delicately spread my cheeks apart. She blows into my ass and the sensation is so intense I nearly jump out of my skin. Then, she uses her tongue and licks across my pucker. She circles all around the perimeter of my hole, but never actually gets to the center. Her teasing is driving me insane, and her mouth is so hot and soft, the resulting feeling is deep and powerful. I can't even find the words to explain how fucking incredible the sensation is. I just know that once she starts darting her tongue in and out, as if she was fucking me in the ass, my cock can't handle any more. I blow my load all over Bella's hand and comforter. I feel like I'm a 14 year-old kid who can't control myself. But Christ, the feeling is unlike any sexual experience I've ever had. She is a complete master, skillfully charming the orgasm out of me when I least suspected it.

I turn over and crash onto my back to recover from Bella's fuckhot schmexing. "Jesus, Swan, where did you learn that? I've never experienced anything that amazing in my life!"

"It's just something I've always wanted to try. For a guy with all these tats and a pierced cock, I figured it would be right up your alley."

"Uh, you figured correctly. And now it's your turn in the playground."

My eyes, hands, and mouth all go straight for Bella's rack. I've been dying to play with her sublime tits. As I cup one breast with my left hand, I take one of the barbells between my thumb and pointer finger. I gently twist it clockwise, causing Bella to arch her back and moan. I bring her nipple to my mouth and experiment playing with the barbell in my mouth—twisting, turning, shifting. It all seems to be causing the desired effect. Bella is going wild.

"Just so you know, I think we need to start watching for Noah's Ark to come by, because you just unleashed a flood of epic proportions. I don't think I've ever been this wet in my life!"

"Hearing you say the word wet makes me want to fuck your brains out! Do you have any idea how hard you make me whenever we're at work? It is a constant struggle for me."

"In my scrubs? You've got to be kidding me! Those are about as unglamorous as they come!"

"Yeah, well try telling that to my dick. It just seems to want to follow you around for the entire shift!"

"Any time you want to share that beautiful rod with me, I will be a willing and able accomplice. Seriously, I can barely keep my hands to myself!"

"I'm not asking you to, am I?"

I kiss and lick my way down Bella's abdomen to her hot, dripping pussy. She's so wet it has collected on her inner thighs. It's fucking nirvana. I slide open her lips and pull back the hood of her clit, so the sensitive inner nub is showing. I take the barbell and push it towards her clit, so that the ball is resting right over it. I push down on it and slowly circle it around, increasing and decreasing pressure to tease and taunt. I slide my tongue into her, slowly at first, and gradually pick up enough speed so that I'm fucking her with my tongue. Her hips start to buck more fervently, until she throws her arms up over her head, arches her back, and screams in ecstasy. Her muscles clench around my tongue, and I lap up everything she gives me. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight than Bella cumming. The best part about watching her unravel before my eyes is the ease with which she is able to let go and enjoy the moment. This woman completely owns her sexuality and it is downright erotic.

Watching Bella unwind before my eyes forces my cock to spring back into action, as if I didn't just experience the greatest orgasm of my life less than 15 minutes ago. I take my rod in my hand and gently glide it over Bella's pussy to get it slick. Then I stop and look Bella in the eyes.

"There's something I'd really like to try with you that I've never done before, but I need your honest opinion before we start. I'd really love to fuck your ass, but I'm not sure if that is something you're interested in trying. I promise to go very gently and slowly, but I only want to do it if you are certain it's okay."

"I've never done it either, but sure, I'd really like to give it a try. I'm a little scared, because frankly, you're very nicely endowed, but if you promise to go slow and steady, yeah, I want to do it."

"Holy shit, I think I just experienced my birthday, Christmas and New Year's Eve all rolled into one!" I grab the lube and squeeze out a generous amount to spread over her ass. I confirm that she's ready, and we begin our delicate dance.

"Ok, Bella, I'm placing my head at your entrance, so I need you to relax as much as possible; that'll help us along. Once I get it past the sphincter muscles, I'll stop and let you have a moment to adjust to the sensation. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I grasp her hip with one hand and use the other to place my cock in the perfect position. As my head pops through the opening, I feel Bella tense up immediately. Before I have time to say anything, I feel her relax underneath me. I give her a moment, and ask if she's ready to move on, and she nods. I proceed at an extremely slow pace, always checking to ensure that she is fine. After a few minutes, my cock is buried deep within her hot, tight hole, and it feels so fucking amazing I can hardly keep from cumming instantly.

"I'm going to start to move in and out, are you ready for that, Bella?"

"Fuck yes! Please just start thrusting slowly until I'm used to having you inside of me."

True to my word, I move in and out of Bella's ass as slowly as I can manage. All of a sudden, she starts encouraging me to pick up my pace.

"Please, I need more. This is…fuck, this is so amazing! I feel like I'm on fire."

I start to pick up speed in accordance with Bella's request, and I reach my right hand over her clit. It isn't until then that I recognize she's been touching herself the whole time. Just the mere thought of Bella using her own hands to bring on another orgasm is enough to make me bust a nut. I don't have time to carry that thought any further, however, because Bella suddenly clenches around my cock as she cums, screaming my name out loud. Fuck if I'm not a moment behind her, and I cum hard deep within her. I can swear I see stars, I cum so forcefully. We collapse into each other's arms and recover from our orgasms.

"You are one hot bitch, Bella Swan. That's all I'm saying."

"Shut up, get your ass over here, and snuggle with me, Cullen. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You may have just ruined sex for me with anyone but yourself."

"Well then, we'd better get used to each other's company, because I fucking _know_ I'll never experience such incredible pleasure in anyone else's arms besides yours. We're just two peas in a pod, baby."

I lay my body next to Bella's, and move her long waves off of her back and over her shoulder. This action uncovers her "X" tattoo, and I realize she never told me the meaning of it. "Bella, what does the 'X' stand for?"

She giggles softly. "It stands for 'X' marks the spot. For some reason, that is one of the most erogenous spots on my body."

"You really shouldn't have told me that," I reply, licking the spot with my tongue. She replies simply with a deep moan.


End file.
